A PYRITES
by TenaciousG
Summary: "Hermione scoffed after she read a part of the chapter they were assigned by Trelawney to study. What an utter load of rubbish, she thought. Divination, she really loathes the subject. Seers and their weird practices just doesn't impress her." Unbeknownst to her that she'd soon change her mind. DRAMIONE.
1. Minutes Till Midnight

**A PYRITES**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Minutes Till Midnight**

 **Sept. 19, 1979; 11:45pm**

"It's a girl." announced the midwife. At approximately quarter to midnight Ivor and Eilidh Pyrites's daughter was born. She and her husband has been having difficulty in conceiving a child and after two miscarriages it was ill-advised to try and conceive a child again. But one fateful day, they found out that Mrs. Pyrites was pregnant again and in spite of her delicate condition she pushed through the pregnancy.

"She's beautiful." whispered Eilidh as his husband pushed his arms that's cradling their daughter forward so that she could see her closer.

"She is," Ivor smiled at her, he was fighting back tears. He could see that Eilidh was exhausted and weak. She lifted her left hand and traced her fingertip along their daughters face, her eyes gleamed with happiness. She raised her eyes back to look at her husband, she smiled and said in a low voice "I love you both. Take-" she let out a shuddering breath and continued to say "-care of her." She gasped out a small chuckle. "I'm happy. Very happy. Thank you for everything." she stated. "You have seen this coming. We've been preparing for this" she held his cheek with the hand she used to caress their daughter's face.

"We have, but we couldn't ever be prepared," Ivor whispered. "Not really. Probably never would be," she smiled ruefully at her husband.

That night they laid close together in their shared bed and their daughter in between them. Ivor never slept, he kept holding onto his wife's hand that was on his cheek. It has been losing its warmth as the time ticked by. When he let go of her hand, it slipped limply on the bed. He held a hand on her face and only felt coldness. "Eilidh... love. Wake up," he managed to choke out. "Eilidh look at me," He touched his forehead on hers and was now whimpering. His tears went down his cheeks as he shut his eyes and a pained sob escaped his lips.

"Wake up."

She never did.

* * *

 **Sept. 24, 1979; 11:51pm**

A couple of days have passed since Eilidh's passing when Ivor was awakened by the sudden pain in his head. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing the interior of his bedroom, his sight was in a tunnel vision showing him a moving image of his staircase as if he was going down from it and it was leading him to his front door then suddenly he heard a knock. The door opened to the sight of the most vile and evil wizard that has set foot in England. He blinked and regained his normal vision. He tensed as he heard a knock akin to what he heard in his visions. He immediately grabbed his wand under his pillow, cast a nonverbal silencing charm around his bedroom and stood up as fast as he could. _There is no time to panic. Get to safety._ He chanted in his head. He grabbed his daughter from her cot, flicked his wand and his bedroom fixed itself as if it hadn't been used for a couple of days and activated the portkey that was his wife's ring. It has been hanging around on silver chain close to his heart. Ivor has been waiting for this to happen. He knows that sooner or later Voldemort will come for him. He should've brought his daughter to safety much earlier, but he wants to spend a little more time with her. He heard a blast from below as he felt the pull in his gut caused by the portkey.

He stumbled in front of a small townhouse with russet brick walls and with a black window and door frames. He knocked at the door and was opened by a woman who was the spitting image of his wife apart from her bushy hair.

"Ivor!" she gasped. "Has it happened?" Ivor nodded. The woman sobbed as she sank down to the floor.

"Amelia. I need you to take care of my daughter." His eyes were starting to glaze as he kneeled down close to her. He handed his daughter to her after he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Daughter... her name's Hermione, isn't it?"

"That's right. Daughter of Helen," he smiled ruefully at her.

"Eilidh," she whispered as she caressed Hermione's cheek.

"I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

"I can't tell when. I can't even tell if I'd be able to come back," he took off his necklace with Eilidh's wedding band and took his own wedding band. He transfigured it both, morphing it into one. Now it's a pendant, that looks like the House of Pyrites crest. He kissed his daughters' head and handed the pendant to Amelia.

"I'll be sure to give it to her," she assured him.

"I- I have to go," he said gravely.

"Ellis and I will take care of her like she's our own daughter."

"Thank you," he stepped back reluctantly and turned to leave. He looked at his daughter for possibly the last time and he apparated.

* * *

A/N:

Eilidh is a beautiful Gaelic name whose equivalents are Helen, Ellen and Elaine.

Please review!

If you noticed some grammar errors, I am sorry. English is not my first language so I'm not that good at it. Please bear with me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. He belongs to J.K. Rowling


	2. The Hunting Party of One

**Chapter 2**

 **The Hunting Party of One**

 **Oct. 27, 1986; 1:18 pm**

A seven years old bushy haired child ran down from the staircase clutching her porcelain doll with her, annoyed by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. She wondered why her mum didn't open the door yet. Remembering her mum telling her never to open the door without adult supervision, she dubiously eyed the door. The doorbell kept ringing, like the person behind it was so impatient.

"Mum!" She called, but no one answered. Their house was eerily silent, save for the annoying sound of the doorbell.

"Mummy! The door!" She called again. Still no answer. She was sure her Papa didn't arrive from work yet, it was still fairly early in the afternoon. Having enough of the annoying sound, she reluctantly opened the door.

Peeking through the gap she didn't see anybody there and the doorbell still kept ringing. When she opened the door wider, the ringing stopped. Looking from side to side, she didn't see anyone. Even the street was silent and the houses surrounding them were unusually quiet, except for the rustling of leaves and the whooshing sound of the wind.

Stepping out of the threshold she managed to knock something off with her foot. Looking down, she saw a clear jar with a peculiar thing inside. It looks like eyeballs? In a clear gooey liquid. Thinking of the upcoming Halloween, she deduced someone was just pranking them. Curious, she picked it up and held it up at eye level. Her doll lay forgotten on the floor near her. Scrutinizing the eyeballs inside the jar, she noticed that it has golden colored irises. As she realized that, it glowed for a brief second. She never noticed her eyes did the same action, her irises flickered gold and glowed.

"Whoa!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly, totally awestruck she went back inside the house shutting the door behind her. Not noticing someone appeared out of thin air in their front porch just as the door closed. Smirking as he picked up the porcelain doll, he murmured "found her." **  
**

* * *

A/N: Please say something on the review or pm me if you liked it! If you didn't... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. He belongs to J.K. Rowling


	3. Trevor the Frog

**Chapter 3**

 **Trevor the Frog**

 **1st year**

 **1991 September**

The first time Hermione Jean Granger stepped foot at Kings Cross Station Platform 9 3/4, she was awed by the steaming red train and all the enchanting things she saw at the platform, much like her first reaction when she went to Diagon Alley with her parents.

After she said her goodbyes to her parents, she boarded the train and looked for a compartment to occupy for the whole ride to the place she'll be calling her second home for the next seven or so years. She found a compartment occupied by a lone boy looking frazzled and about to cry. Concerned, she immediately asked the boy what the matter is.

"I lost Trevor," he sobbed.

"I'm sure he'll find you. Maybe he just went into a wrong compartment."

"He's my pet frog."

"Oh, I- your pet frog," she has this bewildered expression on her face. A frog as a pet? How peculiar. She is in the wizarding world now, she better get used to the peculiarities she'll encounter from here on forward. "I'll help you find him. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you and thanks for offering your help on finding Trevor," he sniffled.

"Nice meeting you too and you are welcome," she smiled at him warmly. "Would you mind if we share this compartment?"

"Not at all," he gestured to the vacant seat across him.

"Thanks. You should probably go start looking for him now. Let me just change into my robes and I'll look for him after," she started to get her robes from her backpack.

The raven haired boy looked at her backpack curiously.

"Your back pack. It looks odd."

"Oh, I'm a muggleborn," she states, as if that would explain why her backpack looks odd.

"I've never met a muggleborn before," a look of awe was on the tubby boy's face.

"Now you have," Hermione chuckled.

"Wow," a moment of awkward silence passed between them. "I should probably go and leave you to… change. See you later."

"Later," she replied. When the boy exited the compartment, a sigh of relief escaped her. She knew there are wizards in the wizarding world who believes muggleborns, like her, are no good and unacceptable, that they are not worthy to live in the wizarding world. An abomination. Maybe Neville is a half blood, that's maybe why he's not that bothered by her parentage. But he said he have never met a muggleborn before. She shook her head as if clearing her mind with those thoughts. Enough of this fretting. She could ask him later with all of her questions, right now she needs to change into her robes and help him find his pet frog Trevor.

After changing into her school robes she stepped out of the compartment and someone accidentally ran into her. She lost her footing causing her to topple to the ground, groaning when the back of her head bumped on the floor. The person who collided with her luckily managed to stay steady on his foot.

"You should have not been standing here!" the person who toppled her fumed.

"You shouldn't have been running!" She retorted as she pulled herself up into a sitting position while rubbing the back of her head. It really hurt. And the person who caused it had the nerve to be angry with her!

"Will you get out of my way now?" the person hissed. She looked up and saw that it was a boy just about her size with a silver blond hair. She blushed, he looked like the boy who was constantly in her dreams lately. Was her dreams a premonition of some sort? She dismissed it as just a coincidence.

Noticing her blush, the blonde boy cannot help but blush too. He found the bushy haired girl somewhat cute when he caught sight of her face properly. Unfortunately his blush was prominent because of his fair skin. He knows it was and that made him blush even more. Hermione struggled to keep herself from giggling because of the sight.

Looking so red like a very ripe tomato, he held his left hand in front of her, offering to help her up.

She smiled up at him and grabbed his offered hand. When their skin touched a jolt of energy beginning from the palm of their hands ran through their arms and all throughout their bodies. They were both eyeing each other with wide eyes. They both felt it. Didn't they? They were both sure the other did.

"Static electricity?" Hermione tried to infer. She knew it wasn't, it was not just a mild shock, but she do not know what it actually was.

They were still holding hands and was still feeling the after effect of the sensation they felt earlier, a thrumming. The blonde managed to pull her up to stand.

A voice behind the blonde boy startled them and they dropped their hands to their sides.

"Hermione I found Trevor!" Exclaimed Neville.

Hermione eyed the blonde as he slowly pass bumping his shoulder against hers.

"That's Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy. You'd better avoid him, their family is quite prejudiced on muggleborns. Did he bother you Hermione?" Asked Neville, concern evident on his face.

"Uhh..." So he is one of the wizards she was worried about. She looked beyond her shoulder to where the blonde went to, but he was already gone. He's probably inside one the compartments now. "No. No, he didn't." **  
**

* * *

A/N: It would totally make me happy if you say something on the review or pm me if you liked it! If you didn't like it... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DISCLAIMER: You know this already, I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	4. No Portre Amor Te

**Chapter 4**

 **No Portre Amor Te**

 **2nd Year**

 **1992 December**

Hermione was crying. It hurt when she found out from her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that someone wished her dead. She didn't know he hated her that much. It really didn't bother her much when he called her names and taunted her. The first time he called her a mudblood, she didn't know what it meant. So she really didn't feel offended, but when she found out what it meant, it hurt her.

She didn't want him to have that power over her, a power to hurt her, but she can't help it. The first time she met him over a year ago, she felt like there's something between them, she's not sure what it is. It's like a connection of some sort, like she has been looking for him her whole life but was not aware of it until she found him. She does not know how she came to be, but she cared for him from that moment on. He seemed to feel the opposite.

If he were there with her right now he would surely be rolling on the floor laughing at her predicament. She was currently at the infirmary, looking like Millicent Bulstrode's cat.

* * *

 **1993 May; First week**

It was quarter past midnight when Draco Malfoy arrived at the hospital wing, he made sure no one caught sight of him on his way there. He went inside the infirmary and looked for one particular patient he genuinely is concerned for, but refused to admit it to himself. When he found her, his eyes started to glaze. Slowly he walked near her and looked at her petrified face. She was rigid like a stone cut statue.

"Granger, bloody hell... I did not mean what I said to those two baffoons. Wake up," he rubbed his eyes trying to push the tears back inside.

* * *

 **1993 May; Last week**

Hermione Granger ran to the Great Hall, excited to see her friends again. After weeks of being in the hospital wing, finally she was out of there. Inhaling deeply, she opened the doors of the Great Hall.

In that exact moment Draco Malfoy was about to exit the door, he was frozen in his spot when he met her eyes. It was brief because she redirected her gaze to the direction of the Gryffindor table. She beamed at the sight of her friends and pushed past him, hitting her shoulder with his. He can't help looking at her retreating back, a wave of relief came upon him at the sight of her being absolutely healthy. He can't help feeling jealous of her friends too. Stealing one last glance of her for that day he exited the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N:Please say something on the review... (ツ) If you have questions just ask!

If you noticed some grammar errors, I am sorry. English is not my first language, so I'm not that good at it. Please bear with me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. He belongs to J.K. Rowling


	5. Breaking The Habit

**Chapter 5**

 **Breaking The Habit**

 **3rd Year**

 **1993 November**

Hermione scoffed after she read a part of the chapter they were assigned by Trelawney to read. What an utter load of rubbish, she thought. Divination, she really loathes the subject. Seers and their weird practices just doesn't impress her. She decided she had enough of reading nonsense and gathered her things. After returning the books she borrowed she exited the library. The subject of her thoughts was still Divination, she thought about what Trelawney said the other day when she walked out of class. The barmy professor said that at the moment Hermione stepped inside the classroom the professor sensed she has no talent for the "noble art of divination", she scoffed, and she'll end up alone, she frowned.

"Why do I still go to that class?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was nursing his bloodied nose as he walked his way to the library. He was thinking about going to the hospital wing, but decided he wouldn't and went his way to the library to wait there for his next class instead. The thought about telling Madam Pomfrey who smacked his nose and made it bleed would be quite embarrassing. He was very impressed when Hermione Granger landed a right hook straight on his nose earlier. It hurt like hell, but he knew he kind of deserved it for mocking Harry. Though he never taunted Granger that much anymore after what happened to her last year, he couldn't help taunting the other two thirds of the Gryffindor golden trio. He really didn't believe that crap about blood anymore since Hermione Granger, an epitome of the thing he was taught to hate, defied all the things he has been taught to believe about blood purity. He should really stop being a jerk towards them- uhh no… her, just her, but it's the only way that he could get her attention. _Why don't you try being nice for once? That can get her attention surely,_ his subconscious pointed out. It might, but he had his housemates as a problem. Most of them would accuse him of being a blood traitor and shun him. His father would surely have a conniption if he hears a word about him being friendly and nice to a mudblo-muggleborn. He can't let that happen. He'd be alone and disowned, or worse, killed by his own sire. Why did he want to get her attention anyway?

He was stuffing his right nostril with cotton when he found himself face to face with the subject of his thoughts. Blushing profusely he quickly pulled the cotton out of his nostril. She tried hard not to laugh, but a giggle escaped. She attempted to cover it by clearing her throat. The sight of the blonde blushing even further made her burst out laughing, she remembered the first time they met on the train, and she never tried to stop herself this time. She gasped when she noticed blood dripping from his nose. He touched the blood and in two strides she neared him and grabbed his hand away from it. She wiped the blood on his hand with her handkerchief and pressed the cloth on his nose after. Ignoring the sensation they both felt the moment she touched his hand.

"Why is it still bleeding?" she asked as she looked at his eyes.

"You pack one hell of a punch Granger."

Hermione was so furious with him earlier. Needing to release her vent up frustration towards him, she ended up punching him on the nose. The moment the brunette realized she'd hurt him, she regretted what she did.

"You didn't go to the hospital wing," she stated as a matter-of-factly. "Sorry about this."

The blonde pulled her hand that's nursing his nose away and said, "No, don't be. I was a jerk. I should be the one who should be sorry." Wait, Stop! What? Why is he apologizing? Think about Lucius Malfoy, think about his cane knocking some sense into you. You're a Malfoy she's a muggleborn.

Hermione's eyes widened at what he just said, "I think I shook your brain with my punch, it's not functioning well." Did Malfoy admit he was a jerk and said he deserved her punch?

He looked at his feet consciously, he was surprised at what his mouth just spouted too. _To hell with it_. Taking a deep breath he said "Look... I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've been nothing but horrible to you for years. I know that I hurt you with my words and actions, and-and..." he cleared his throat and continued to say in a whisper, " I'm sorry."

"Are you being serious? If you aren't, I have no qualms on hitting you again," she threatened.

He flinched and said "I cannot believe I'm apologizing either, but I swear I am being sincere."

"What brought this on?" she eyed him incredulously. Is he really being serious right now?

"I've been... thinking. I know I am horrible and I want to be a better person. I have been thinking about it since last summer, I just don't know how I can start. Your punch earlier made me realize that I could start by apologizing to you. I think that you are the person I have been most horrible to and it's just appropriate."

"You can start by being just nice and stop bullying people. You don't really have to start with me."

"I have an image to maintain or else my house will shun me. What would they think if they see me being nice to people? I'm a Malfoy, it is expected that I'm haughty and pompous."

"I thought you want to be a better person?"

"There are limits," her right eyebrow lifted in question. "My father shouldn't hear about me turning soft-"

"That doesn't make you 'soft'," she argued.

"My father does not think like that," he remarked and her face softened in understanding.

"I understand Malfoy. It's not entirely your fault you are-uuhh... were a bigot. You were brought up that way and I'm glad you've somehow changed your views now. I understand and I forgive you," she smiled genuinely at him. That made his heart flutter. How could she easily forgive him like that?

"Really? Thank you... Thanks Granger," he smiled back at her. He rarely smile and this is the first time the brunette saw his genuine smile.

"Are we," she cleared her throat and continued to say "kind of friends… now?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Why not?"

"So, should we? Be friends, that is."

"Do you think that we should?"

"Don't answer questions with questions Granger," he huffed. She rolled her eyes at him and pointed out that he started it.

"I… I think I want us to be friends," she mumbled after a moment, not looking at him.

Never thought his day would turn out this way. He wanted to scream _'Yes!',_ elated by her answer, but he remained composed.

"I think I want that too," she looked him in the eyes and smiled. Oh that smile, it just fills up his stomach with butterflies. His face turned solemn when he realized something. "Granger, we can't let people know that…"

"We're friends," she continued for him. "Your father won't approve of me. I know that. I understand why you don't want people to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think Harry and Ron won't approve of you either and probably the rest of the Gryffindors," she informed him.

"I thought so too," he agreed, smirking.

"You want to be a better person and by acting on it, I think you already have become one. You're one step closer to the approval of the Gryffindors at being my friend."

"I don't need their approval. I only need yours," he grinned.

"Fair point," she grinned back.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

A/N: (ツ) Please review! I love reading your feed back.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. He belongs to J.K. Rowling


	6. No Regrets and Guilt Free

**Chapter 6**

 **No Regrets and Guilt Free**

 **1994 August**

Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron, Draco Malfoy eyed the streets of muggle London. He was instructed by Granger to wait for her outside the pub. About two weeks ago she wrote to him inviting him to hang out with her in muggle London. He was reluctant on saying yes, so in his missive to her he replied he'd think about it, but after a week of thinking he decided that he will spend time with her, even though he was skeptical about muggle London. After all, he has a strong belief in the saying 'Do the thing they say that you can't'. He already befriended a muggleborn, he might as well add 'hanging out with his muggleborn friend in the muggle world' to the list of things he did that his father does not approve of.

Someone grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away from the front of the Leaky Cauldron. Even when the person's hood was up, he instantly knew it was Granger. When they were at a safe distance they let their hoods down.

"Are you certain no one recognized you at the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked worriedly.

"Positive," he pulled down the balaclava that's covering half of his face.

The Malfoy heir never anticipated that the expensive material of his cloak would catch a couple of eyes interest. They never noticed the man in an alley who was following them the moment the Malfoy heir exited the Leaky Cauldron. The man just looked at them with prying eyes and vanished into the thin air as he apparated away.

"Nice touch, you're like a ninja," she said, referring to his balaclava.

"What's a ninja?" His face scrunched up in bafflement.

"I'll explain it to you next time," dismissing the topic. She retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to him. His left eyebrow arched up in question as he read what's on it.

"What's this?"

"Our itinerary for today."

"Seriously Granger?" He chuckled as he eyed her incredulously. "How nice of you to send me back home before... five."

She huffed, turned around to walk to their destination and he followed. This girl does not cease to amuse him. She's such a control freak even her 'hanging out time' with her friend is organized.

They have been friends for months now, getting to know each other by talking in person when they know no one can hear or see them and by writing letters to each other. They often meet to study together in the section of the library that is rarely used. Especially when they were studying for their O.W.L.S., since Potter and Weasley did not dare to disturb her when she was studying. It was awkward between them for the first weeks, but they got along fairly well after. So far no one caught them being friendly to each other. And Malfoy managed to refrain himself from taunting the Golden Trio and tended to just ignore their existence when people are around. Actually, he managed to refrain taunting anyone else for that matter. He just scowl or glare at them and some people just cower away, besides most of the Gryffindors he just ignores them.

Granger toured him around the city as they looked for a place to eat for lunch, they went inside a couple of small bookstores and antique shops. Granger is fond of those kind of shops.

"A bookstore again Granger? Seriously?"

"Oh, shut it. You love reading as much as I do," she huffed.

No, he actually don't love reading like she does, but every time she ask him to accompany her to the library to do some 'light reading' he always agreed because he enjoyed watching her reactions while she's reading and her company.

They finally found a little café and ate. One of the patrons of the café complimented how cute of couple they are. They never corrected the old lady, they just stared at one another and laughed it off. Granger brought him to the movies after, he was amazed by the muggles' ingeniousness that they could produce those moving pictures with sounds without magic. Both of them really enjoyed hanging out with each other but neither of them would voice that out.

Their last stop was a pop up photo gallery exhibition. Granger pushed him inside the photo booth placed outside the venue and made him take a photo with her. "They don't move," he pointed out when Granger showed him the pictures. It was in two strips with four tiny different pictures of them on each. He looked serious in the couple of the pictures and in some of them he looked happy, it was when Granger forced him to smile by tickling him on the sides.

"Muggle thing. The pictures in the gallery too, remember?" she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the booth. "I like this one I'm keeping this," she kept one of the strips of picture where he was smiling.

"Right, so…" he tucked the one left in his pocket.

"So."

"We should do this again next time," he grinned at her. That would be the closest thing he would say conveying that he had fun.

"Definitely," she beamed back at him.

"It says on here," pulling the piece of paper she gave him earlier, "that I should be back at the manor in a couple of minutes now."

"Yes," they started walking their way to the Leaky Cauldron, very aware that their hands were clasped together but neither pointed that out and made a move of letting go of the other.

When they were a couple of meters from the pub Malfoy reluctantly let go of her hand to put his hood up and balaclava back on.

"I'll see you on September Granger."

"See you," she watched him walk away and into the pub. She turned around and bit her lower lip, trying to suppress the grin that was trying show as she recalled the day they spent together.

000

Lucius Malfoy was examining an ancient artifact in his study when he felt someone was trying to infiltrate the wards of the manor. He scoffed, no one can go inside his house uninvited. They wouldn't be successful in their pitiful attempt of invading his territory. A small elf apparated in front of him and bowed so low its head was almost touching the floor.

"Ma-master… Someone named Shafiq wants to see master. The man told Tilly sir he saw the young Malfoy heir this morning at muggle London with some interesting company."

At hearing this the Malfoy patriarch apparated at the gates and narrowed his eyes at his guest on the other side of the gate.

"Won't you invite me in Lucius?"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Shafiq?" Lucius Malfoy ignored the man's question.

"It's been years hasn't it Lucius?"

It was clear that the raven haired man won't state his business until he was invited in. He glared at his visitor grabbed Shafiq's arm through the gate and apparated them in his study. He immediately let go of his guest and Shafiq stumbled ungracefully.

"What a nice welcom-" he was interrupted by Lucius.

"Enough with the rubbish talk. State your business," he demanded, striding towards his mahogany desk.

The raven haired man made himself comfortable on the couch, Lucius rolled his eyes at this.

"I saw your son went to muggle London earlier. He might still be there right now with some interesting company."

Lucius eyed the man calculatedly. His son in muggle London? Preposterous!

"I think you've mistaken my son for someone else," he drawled.

"Oh it was your son I saw earlier Lucius!" He snarled. "I know you too have been looking for Ivor for the Dark Lord's return! Everyone of us are. I do not know how you found out when I was very careful not to leave traces of evidence about her."

"Found out what? Who's her?" He sneered. "What are you on abou-"

"Ivor's daughter!" that stopped Lucius and faced the man back. "Ivor and Eilidh Pyrites née Fawley's daughter. Oh don't act like you do not know Lucius,"

Lucius didn't know about this fact but he will play along, he wants Shafiq to talk more.

"When did you find out about her?"

"Seven years ago. The eyes recognized her."

Seven years, seven years this man kept this information to himself! Lucius clenched his fist. He truly can't rely on his 'comrades' they were all selfish! And so was he. He sighed, acting like he was caught red handed by Shafiq. "I just recently found out about her." He technically just did. "A Fawley and a Pyrites heir. Do you know what this means?"

Shafiq grinned menacingly, "I do. I found the girl with Eilidhs' twin sister Aine Fawley, the lone squib Fawley who married a muggle filth. It took me years to locate her since she changed her name and got married. She's known to be Amelia Granger now, as you probably know. Ivor leaving his daughter with her was really a smart move… It made my search a bit challenging."

"Granger" she got the same last name as the muggleborn girl his son always complains about. Lucius pieced the puzzle and just eyed the man acting nonchalant, "I know. He was always been smart. " This was a very interesting news indeed. "Who else knows about this?"

"I'm not stupid. It isn't wise to tell people such precious news. I've spent years looking for Pyrites and now that I've found the only one left of his kin it is my right that I present her to the Dark Lord when he rises again."

Lucius smirked, "Yes, yes, it maybe the only smart thing you _did_. It really isn't wise to tell people such _precious_ news."

"I knew you told your son to befriend the girl! How did you find out?" He stood up pointing his wand at the blonde. "I suggest that you and your boy stay away from her. You're not going to ruin this for me Malfoy."

Shafiq was angry and Lucius knew now why his dear old 'friend' came to visit, he was actually threatening him to back off, in his own house no less. Brave, but stupid.

"You're saying my heir is with the girl in muggle London right now?"

"You're asking me questions like you don't know this already Lucius, stop pretending."

"And you keep on talking, giving me precious information," his guest widened his eyes in realization. "This is why the Dark Lord never entrust you with anything Shafiq, you are gormless."

"She's mine to present to the Dark Lord!" He was sneering at Lucius who didn't seem to be threatened by him.

Lucius clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You shouldn't raise your wand at me. You shouldn't threaten me in my territory."

"Flipen-"

"Expelliarmus!" Shafiq's wand flew to Lucius palm. "Immobulus!" Lucius casts as he saw the raven haired man retrieved a knife in his pocket. "Threatening me in my own house?" He shook his head, smirking as if he was amused. Taking the knife off of Shafiq's hand, Lucius studied it. "Goblin made," he made a face of approval. He aimed it at Shafiq's throat, "Let's put to test how sharp it is," lightly scraping it across his guest's neck just enough for his skin to bleed a little. "Hmm, very sharp," he remarked sounding impressed. "As much as I would like to test it further more, I'm certain my Narcisssa would disapprove of me ruining the expensive carpet."

Lucius could see the relief in Shafiq's eyes when he walked away from him. Lucius smirked "I just remembered the full moon's today. Perfect timing of your visit Shafiq, Greyback would surely enjoy catching up with you tonight. But first let me erase every memory of Ivor's daughter from your... brain? I'm not sure if you even have one."

Fear flashed in Shafiq's eyes as the blonde aimed his wand at his temple, "Obliviate."

000

Draco Malfoy arrived at the Manor at exactly quarter past five. He found his mother coming down from the stairs.

"Good evening mother," he greeted her.

"What happened?" asked her mother as she looked at him inquisitively.

"Nothing," he mumbled. His mother smiled at him knowingly.

"It does not look like 'nothing'. You look giddy. Where have you been all day?"

"Around," he answered evasively.

"Draco…" his mother reproved.

"Diagon alley," he supplied.

"With?" she pressed.

"A friend…" he looked at anything but his mothers' eyes.

"And who-" he never thanked the Gods more when his father entered the foyer interrupting his mother's prying questions.

"Lucius!" his mother welcomed his father with a kiss on the cheek.

"My boy! How was your day?" His father asked oddly cheerful. Despite being known to be a strict and cruel parent, Lucius is actually very doting with his son. As long as Draco never ever steps even a little toe out of line he's fine.

"Draco was just telling me about his day at Diagon alley… with a friend," his mother informed, eyeing Draco with a knowing smile. The young man internally winced.

"And who is this friend of yours?" his father's left eyebrow arched up.

"Someone in my year at Hogwarts," he answered vaguely. His mothers' eyebrows scrunched in annoyance and she looked at Lucius clearly asking him silently to inquire more about the identity of his 'friend'. His father simply smirked at her.

"I expect you to invite this friend of yours in the manor so we could meet her," assented his father.

"She would love that," he replied intending to sound sarcastic.

"A girl! How lovely, I can't wait to meet her," his mother exclaimed sounding delighted.

He groaned at his slip up. Very cunning of his father.

000

A/N:Please review! (ツ) If you have questions just ask!

Please review! I really would like to know what you think about this. Tell me whether you liked this, hated this or something. Just tell me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. He belongs to J.K. Rowling


End file.
